This invention relates to a system which utilizes an infrared remote control unit to control an electronic device. This invention more particularly relates to a system in which the range of the infrared remote control device is extended.
Electrical systems which employ an infrared remote control unit necessarily require that an unobstructed linear path exists between the remote control and the electronic device being controlled. Accordingly, infrared remote control units are unable to control electronic devices which are disposed around a corner or on a floor different from the location of the remote control. Of course, many situations arise where it is desirable to control a VCR, a television, a satellite dish receiver, a video cable box, a sound reproduction system or other electronic device from a location shielded from the electronic device.
One solution to the problem of remotely controlling an electronic device from a location which has no line of sight path to the electronic device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,211 to Robbins. That patent is directed to the transmission of video and control signals over a coaxial television cable. Infrared control signals are received by a sensor and converted to equivalent electrical signal form, the electrical control signal being transmitted over the coaxial cable to a repeater unit in the form of an infrared emitter. Robbins also suggests transmitting the control signals over power lines or telephone lines. The transmission of control signals over the internal twisted pair telephone wiring network of a residence or other building is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,399 to Goodman et al.
Another solution to the problem of remotely controlling an electronic device from a location which has no line of sight path to the electronic device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,359 to Dockery. In accordance with that patent, an infrared remote control signal is converted to an RF signal which is transmitted wirelessly through essentially any obstruction to an infrared sensor on the electronic device being controlled. A particular implementation of this solution is disclosed in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,412 to Seymour et al. Pursuant to that implementation, an infrared sensor is placed in close proximity to the infrared emitter of the remote control unit. The corresponding RF signal is wirelessly emitted by an antenna also disposed in close proximity to the remote control unit. This kind of implementation has been commercialized in the LEAPFROG(trademark) design distributed in recent years by Terk Technologies Corporation now of Commack, N.Y.
A problem with the latter kind of RF extenders of infrared remote control units is that the remote control itself is encumbered by an add-on device. In the event that the IR-to-RF add-on blocks transmission of the IR signal, then the add-on must be removed from the IR remote control. Then the add-on device is prone to misplacement. Where an IR-to-RF extender is constructed as a separate stand-alone unit, it has the disadvantage of adding additional clutter to an entertainment space.
Another disadvantage of the attached kind of IR-to-RF converter is that each infrared control must have its own converter. This multiplication of extenders is burdensome and multiplies the shortcomings of a single IR-to-RF converter.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved infrared remote control extender system and/or an associated method for extending the operational range of an infrared remote control unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an infrared remote control extension system which is separate from the remote control and accordingly does not impede the emission of the IR signal to local devices.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an infrared remote control extension system which requires but a single IR-to-RF converter, even if multiple infrared remote controls are used in the same space.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an infrared remote control extension system which can avoid the addition of another electronic object to the visible space in a room.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the descriptions and drawings herein.
An assembly or system for effecting control of an electronic device having an infrared sensor for receiving an infrared control signal from a manually actuated remote control comprises, in accordance with the present invention, a speaker assembly which contains an electro-acoustic transducer (speaker) and an infrared sensor. The speaker is operatively linked to an audio reproduction system, while the sensor receives and converts the infrared control signal from the remote control to an electrical signal. A signal generator, preferably mounted to the speaker assembly, is operatively connected to the IR sensor for generating an RF carrier signal modulated by control information encoded in the infrared control signal and the electrical signal. A transmission link is provided for transmitting the modulated RF carrier signal from the speaker assembly to the electronic device. A signal receiver disposed adjacent to the infrared sensor of the electronic device receives the modulated RF carrier signal and converts the modulated RF carrier signal to a secondary infrared signal essentially identical to the infrared control signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the transmission link includes a wire or cable extending from the speaker assembly to an amplification unit of the audio reproduction system. The signal generator is electrically connected to the wire or cable so that the modulated RF carrier signal is transmitted in one direction over the wire or cable, while an electrical audio signal is transmitted in an opposite direction over the wire or cable, from the amplification unit to the speaker housing.
In accordance with a more specific embodiment of the invention, the transmission link further includes a first connector for conducting the modulated RF carrier signal from the wire or cable to a socket at a first location of a wiring network internal to a building. The wiring network may be a twisted-pair telephone network, electrical power transmission lines or coaxial cables. The modulated RF carrier signal is conducted over the wiring network from the first location to a second location where a second connector of the transmission link is provided for conducting the modulated RF carrier signal from the wiring network to the signal receiver. The transmission link may additionally include a low-pass filter for blocking the modulated RF carrier signal from entering the amplification unit and a high-pass filter for blocking an audio signal from the amplification unit from being transmitted over the wiring network via the first connector.
Instead of the wiring network, a dedicated electrical line may extend from the speaker wire or cable to the signal receiver. In that case, the modulated RF carrier signal is transmitted over the wire or cable and the electrical line to the signal receiver.
In another, alternative embodiment of the present invention, the transmission link includes an antenna operatively connected to the signal generator and possibly mounted to the speaker assembly for wirelessly transmitting the modulated RF carrier signal from the signal generator to the signal receiver. Where the speaker housing contains a wireless audio signal receiver operatively connected to the speaker, a component may be provided for modifying a characteristic (e.g., amplitude) of an audio signal applied to the speaker, the IR sensor being operatively connected to the modification component for changing the characteristic in accordance with instructions encoded in the infrared control is signal.
The present invention is also directed to a method for effecting control of an electronic device having an infrared sensor for receiving an infrared control signal from a manually actuated remote control. The method comprises (I) operating the remote control to produce the infrared signal, (ii) receiving the infrared signal at an audio speaker assembly of an audio reproduction system, (iii) generating an RF carrier frequency at the speaker assembly, (iv) modulating the RF carrier frequency, also at the speaker assembly, with instructions encoded in the received infrared control signal, (v) transmitting the modulated RF carrier frequency from the speaker assembly to the electronic device, (vi) receiving the modulated RF carrier frequency at the electronic device, (vii) generating, at the electronic device in response to the received modulated RF carrier frequency, a secondary infrared signal substantially similar to the infrared control signal, and (viii) emitting the secondary infrared signal toward the infrared sensor of the electronic device.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the transmitting of the modulated RF carrier frequency includes transmitting the modulated RF carrier frequency over a speaker wire or cable extending from the speaker assembly to an amplification unit of the audio reproduction system. Thus, the speaker wire or cable simultaneously carries, in opposite directions, the remote control instructions in the modulated RF carrier wave and an electrical audio signal.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the transmission path of the modulated RF carrier frequency includes a wiring (telephone, power, cable) network internal to building structure. The modulated RF carrier frequency is conducted from the wire or cable to a socket of the wiring network, at a first location internal to the building structure, transmitted over the wiring network and conducted from the wiring network at a second location to the signal receiver.
The method may include selectively filtering the modulated RF carrier frequency so that it does not enter the amplification unit. Also, the audio signal from the amplification unit may be blocked by filtering  from being transmitted over the wiring network via the first connector by filtering.
Pursuant to the alternative embodiment of the invention, the transmitting of the modulated RF carrier frequency includes wirelessly emitting the modulated RF carrier frequency from an antenna operatively connected to the signal generator and mounted to a speaker assembly structure (e.g., a baffle). In that case, the method may further comprise receiving a wireless audio signal in the speaker housing, converting the wireless audio signal to an electrical signal, applying the electrical audio signal to the speaker to generate an acoustic pressure wave, and modifying, in accordance with instructions encoded in the infrared control signal a characteristic (e.g., amplitude) of the electrical audio signal applied to the speaker.
An infrared remote control extender system in accordance with the present invention is intended to be separate or spaced from the remote control and accordingly does not impede the emission of the IR signal to local devices. Moreover, an infrared remote control extension system in accordance with the present invention requires only one IR-to-RF converter which accommodates multiple infrared remote controls in the same space.
In an infrared remote control extension system in accordance with the present invention, the infrared sensor and RF generator are placed within a speaker, a normal and unavoidable component of an entertainment system. Thus, the invention avoids the addition of another electronic object to the visible space in a room.